


DCW (Delta Championship Wrestling)

by DeltaProductions03



Category: Original Work, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23216023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeltaProductions03/pseuds/DeltaProductions03





	1. Chapter 1

This is my first work, so it may not be great to begin with, but hopefully I'll get better with this as I progress.

I plan to start this story with a tournament to crown the first heavyweight champion at the first PPV.

Where it'll progress from there I'm not entirely sure, but I'll be trying to develop characters and storylines where I see fit.

I hope to see you all soon.


	2. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing the competitors of the championship tournament and the commentators.

The Commentary Team:  
James Daniels - Play-by-play Commentator  
Bobby Silverman - Colour Heel Commentator  
Lizzy Will - Colour Face Commentator

The Wrestlers (16 Tournament Contenders):  
Luke Stronghold (Face)  
Baron Bolt (Tweener)  
Danny Maniac (Heel)  
Solace (Tweener)  
Suguhara Mito (Face)  
Jason Hunter (Heel)  
Carlos Rodríguez (Face)  
Toros (Tweener)  
Sora Takahashi (Face)  
Stan Barson (Heel)  
José Diablos (Heel)  
Chris Morres (Tweener)  
James Morres (Tweener)  
Bertolt Stein (Face)  
Starman (Face)  
Bryan O' Connell (Tweener)

That's all for now, see you at the debut epsode!


End file.
